Don't Even
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: The one thing that he didn't know was what he yearned to know the most.   He had no idea if he could ever get Tina Cohen Chang to love him again. Tina/Mike  Rated T just in case.
1. Aftermath

**Don't Even**

**A/N : Hello! This is my first fic, so go easy on me (: This is going to be a multi-chapter fic about Mike/Tina. A bit of Brittany/ Mike (which will be apparent in this first chapter) and a tiny amount of Tina/Artie. I hope you all like it! And suggestions/constructive criticism is lovely (: Also, I don't know how often I will update, because I am kind of just writing when I get inspired. But I do have the first three chapters done, so that's a start! **

"Please, Tina, just listen to me. Nothing happened!"

Tina Cohen-Chang kept walking down the hallway, ignoring her boyfriend Mike Chang's pleas for her attention. She sped up her pace, trying to avoid an encounter with him at all costs.. However, all of the years of practicing football finally payed off, and Mike was able to catch up with her towards the end of the hallway. He grabbed her shoulder and turn her to face him.

"Tee, please! Just listen! I promise, nothing happened! Please, you have got to believe me. Nothing happened, at all. I only love you, Tina."

He reached out for her hand, which she quickly jerked away from his. She deliberately looked away from him, and he soon spotted a tear rolling down her cheek. He realized that the girl he was looking at, the girl who was doing everything in her power to avoid looking him in the eyes, was not the Tina he was used to. _His _Tina was bubbly, talkative, addicted to Jolly Ranchers, and, most importantly, his Tina was happy. The Tina he was looking at was a completely different person. This Tina was angry, upset, hurt and heartbroken. He hated seeing her like this. He hated himself more for being the reason.

He stared intently at her, trying to read what she was thinking through her emotions. He quickly noticed the tears forming again, this time in larger quantity. As the first few tears fell, he reached up to brush them off her cheek. Tina quickly slapped his hand down. Surprised at her sudden reaction, he stepped towards her.

"Tina, please. You need to listen to me. Just let me exp-"

"Don't even try it", she interrupted. "You cannot say anything to me right now to make me listen. You are the one person who should not be telling me to listen. I am not listening anymore. Because there is absolutely no logical explanation for Brittany to be straddling you in the rehearsal room while taking her shirt off!" she yelled, tears freely rolling down her face. "We are done, Mike. Over."

Mike's face fell and he gasped at her sudden decision and strong words. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to yell or cry or just walk away. He settled on looking at her intently, with hurt and anger displayed in his eyes.

"No, Mike, don't even give me that look. Like I am the one who is causing this. You, Mike, are the problem. Because I do not have my ex straddle me and take their top off right before I am supposed to meet my current boyfriend to practice for my duet. But you do that, don't you?" She sighed angrily, then looked towards the floor. "Congratulations, Mike.", she said softly, "you have successfully broken my heart.". She looked up at him once more, with hatred flashing in her eyes. "You suck, Mike Chang."

She turned away abd walked off, tears and mascara streaming down her face. Mike watched her go, and he felt his heart drop at the sight of Tina, _his_ Tina, walking away from him. Possibly for good.

Mike realized that he knew a lot of things at that moment. He knew that today was probably going to rank as one of the worst days in his life. He knew that Glee was going to be torturous to endure. He knew that he wouldn't be able to look at Tina for the rest of the day without wanting to punch a locker.

But the one thing that he didn't know was what he yearned to know the most.  
He had no idea if he could ever get Tina Cohen Chang to love him again.

**So I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it! More chapters to come. I hope to post a chapter every 3 days or so. But I will probably post more frequently whenever I get inspiration.**

**Rates/Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Flashback

**A/N Hey guys! (: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I promise my spelling will be better this time x) Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like where I am going with this! **

After the hallway incident, Mike headed straight to the library. He was happy that his next class was study hall, because he would not have been able to focus in any real class. As soon as he sat at a table in the silent room, he scanned the room for Tina. He was used to her always sitting at the book shelves in the back, where they would study and sneak passionate kisses. But he figured those days were over now. Instead of starting his math homework, he began to think back to what happened in the rehearsal room the night before.

_Mike was confused as to why Brittany wanted to practice her duet with him._

"_B, I'm not even your partner. I thought you were performing this song with Finn?" he asked._

"_Well, yeah, Finn is my partner. But I need to practice before me and Finn do our number. So I need to practice before I perform. Duh." She replied, rolling her eyes as if Mike's statement question was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. He chuckled as the idea of this hypocrisy crossed his mind._

"_Mike!" She whined. "I don't see what's so funny. You are supposed to be one of my closest friends, and instead of agreeing to help me you are laughing at me." She pouted at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_B", he replied while walking over to the piano, "you know I will be happy to help you. What song are you guys doing?"_

_He noticed a slight smirk flash across the bubbly blonde's face. "Lady Marmalade."_

_He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, confused. "Britt, the assignment is to sing about heartbreak. How is that song about heartbreak?"_

_Brittany looks over at him, looking lost- as usual."Are you saying that French prostitutes who happen to look like international pop stars can't have a broken heart?" _

_Mike was used to her irrational reasoning, so he just smiled and said "Touché, Brit."._

"_Michael Chang, you did not just talk about my ass."_

_He chuckled. "Michael?"_

"_Mike! You are dating that vampire girl! You cannot talk about my 'Touché'" she said, while making finger quote marks._

_He laughed. "Yes, I am dating Tina. By the way, she isn't a vampire. Besides I wasn't talking about your butt. Touché is a figure of speech. It means that you are right or something like that, I think." He sat down on the piano bench and smiled. Whenever he thought of Tina, he always smiled. He had realized pretty soon into their relationship that he was head over heels in love with Tina. _

"_Why are you smiling like an idiot?"_

_He quickly snapped back into reality. "Sorry, B. I was thinking about something. Someone."_

_She frowned at this, and started to walk towards him. "Mike, you never looked like that when we were going out. And I am a lot hotter than Gothika." She sat next to him and looked at him thoughtfully. "Plus, you are so much hotter in comparison. You should be with someone who can keep up with your hotness. Like me." _

_Before he knew it, Brittany was seated on his lap, gazing at him seductively. He blinked and swallowed hard, confused at what was going on. Was Brit really hitting on him?_

"_B what are you doing? You know I-"_

"_Shh. Don't talk." She leaned closer towards him, and whispered. "I won't tell."_

_She kissed him. And for a brief moment, he kissed back. But then he thought of Tina. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her touch. And he realized. What he was doing was wrong. **Very **wrong._

_He pulled away quickly. "Britt, stop we can't do this. I love Tina; I can't just hook up with you."_

_She pouted. "Mike, I won't tell! I promise. Let's just keep going. Please? I promise to make it worth your while." She smirked at this and leaned in again for another kiss, and then began to fumble with the hem of the top of her Cheerios uniform. As their lips connected again, he kissed her back. He had no idea what came over him, that he decided to kiss someone who wasn't Tina. Who wasn't the girl he loved._

_And that's when it happened. _

_He heard the door open, and he started to pull away, but Brittany pulled him back closer to her._

_Then, he heard her._

"_W-what the hell is this?"_

_He recognized that voice instantly. He pulled away quickly. What he saw was Tina staring back at them, with tears in her eyes. Brittany quickly got off his lap with a smirk, then strolled out of the room, winking quickly at Mike. Tina saw this, and walked towards Mike._

"_Tina, its not what it looks like."_

"_Really, Mike? Because it looks like you and B were having a make out session on the piano bench. Even though you apparently love me. So what is it then?"_

_He gazed at her with regret in his eyes. "I-I can expla-" he began to stutter, but Tina interrupted. _

"_Save it." He saw her fumbling with the bracelet he gave her on their second date. She took it off and threw it on the floor. Then, she walked off, leaving Mike alone in the choir room. _

"Mike. Mike! MIKE!"

Mike was snapped back to reality by Puck calling his name from across the library. He sat next to him, concerned about his friend.

"Are you okay, dude? I heard about what happened with Britt… man what were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" he replied regretfully. "Everything just happened so quickly."

"You really messed up, man."

"I know, Puck, I know. I need to get her back."

**So that was the second chapter! (: I thought the Touché thing would be funny, but I have a weird sense of humor, so I really hope people find it funny too! Next chapter will have more Tina reactions. Plus, some Brittana is coming soon! I hope you all like this so far! Do you guys like Mike as a bad guy? I wasn't sure if people would, but I decided to go for it. Thanks for the support, guys. I really appreciate it!**

**xo Caroline (:**


	3. Regret

**A/N Oh heyyy (: Props to my friend Sarah for helping me out when I had major writers block. Here is chapter three! I re wrote it four times trying to get it just right. So here we go! :D**

Ever since that day in the rehearsal room, Tina was virtually silent everywhere she went. When called upon in classes, she would either nod stoically or offer short, one worded answers.

"I hate seeing her like this." Mercedes said to Kurt the next day at lunch.

"Me too" he sighed. "How could Mike be such an idiot?"

"Speak of the devil." chimed in Mercedes, as she saw Mike walk towards their table.

"Where is Tina?" he asked, scanning the cafeteria for the familiar black hair with the blue streaks he had helped her put in. " I really need to talk to her."

"Slow down, twinkle toes." replied Mercedes. "Don't you dare think we are letting you anywhere near her. Don't you think you have already done enough damage? Just stop, home boy, you fucked up and now you have to deal with it.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I really thought you were different than the rest of the jocks, Mike. I honestly did."

"I am though Kurt. I really am."

"No you aren't" a voice interrupted. All three of them turned around to see Tina glaring daggers at Mike. "If you were different from all of them, you would not be in this predicament right now. If you were different, I wouldn't have walked in on you and Brittany with her tongue down your throat. If you were different…" she hesitated to finish her statement. Mike noticed how tears started to well up in her eyes, and he walked towards her offering his hand to hold.

"No." she said, stepping away from him. She took a deep breath, then continued her statement. "If you were different, my heart would not be broken right now." She took a moment to let that sink in to him. He stood there, a look of heartbreak waving over his face. She swallowed and continued. " You should really just go now. And please, don't text me. Or call me. Or even look at me. Because I am done with you, Mike."

He nodded solemnly and started to slowly walk away. She watched him go and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. She promised to herself, at that moment, that she would not cry over him. Not anymore.

But then he turned around and rushed towards her.

"Tina. Is this really what you want? For us to be over? For good?" He glared at her intently, trying to gage her reaction. She avoided his eyes, and looked down towards the floor and slowly nodded her head. "See, I know you Tina. And the fact that you can't look at me shows that this isn't what you want. I love you so much, and you know that. And I know that somewhere, deep inside your heart, you still love me. I'm going to get you back, Tina Cohen-Chang. I know I majorly fucked up, and I know it will take so much for you to forgive me, but I really hope you will. And I am so sorry for putting you through this. I was stupid. I am stupid. I know that. But I know I can change and make this right, Tina."

Kurt and Mercedes look at each other then at Tina, interested in what her response would be. She stared at him with an emotionless face.

"Say something, baby. Please" he pled.

"What are you expecting? For me to melt at your declaration of love and just forget what you did? Or did you want me to collapse in sobs. Because that's not happening." She finally sat down at the table and took out her lunch. "Now you really should go, because people are starting to stare."

He shook his head and sulked off, muttering to himself as he walked away from the girl he loved.

"Tina, are you alright?" asked Kurt.

"I'm fine. Just perfect." She replied as she took a bit into her chicken sandwich.

"Girl, you know we are here for you, right?" asked Mercedes, concern lingering in her voice.

Tina nodded. "Yes, I know. There isn't much to talk about anymore though. He cheated, I saw it. I broke up with him. End of story." Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, concerned at their friends actions and emotions. "I don't want your pity stares." she continued. Both Kurt and Mercedes shook their heads, as if to say _No, we weren't doing that._ But Tina knew better. "God, can't a girl try to get over her cheating scum of an ex-boyfriend without being an emotional mess? Seriously, I'm fine. Leave me alone." She stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Kurt and Mercedes were confused. Tina was never like this. Sure, she was painfully shy. But she never got angry at people.

"Mercedes, this is bad. Really bad."

**Ta dah, chapter 3! Did you like it? I hope so!**

**Chapter 4 may be up late, due to a mini vacation I am going on next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviewing would be lovely! (:**

**Xoxo Caroline.**


	4. Rage

**A/N Oh hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took forever to put up. This chapter is really long, sorry about that. But anyways, onwards!**

Glee practice had been tense since the cafeteria incident. Tina's voice, which used to be loud and full of musical passion, was now quiet and tinged with sadness. Change was evident in Mike as well. Ever since he started dating Tina, he began to slowly step out of his shell, singing louder and talking more often. His dancing developed into something even more remarkable then it was prior to their relationship. He would constantly tell people that Tina was his muse, as corny as it sounded. But ever since their breakup, Mike had resorted back to his silent demeanor. His singing had diminished into a musical whisper, and he never initiated conversations anymore. But the most shocking change in Mike was his dancing, or rather his lack of it. He did the choreography that Brittany taught for their new group number, but when asked to dance by himself he quickly declined, shaking his head somberly. Both Mike and Tina would rush out of practice, not speaking to anyone in efforts to avoid awkward conversations.

Two weeks after Tina and Mike broke up, things hadn't changed much. They were both in glee practice with the rest of the group, but they were sitting as far away as possible. Tina was playing with the hem of her shirt, while Mike stared at her longingly, like usual. The rest of the club chattered aimlessly. Tina noticed Kurt and Mercedes huddled together, and she caught them making brief glances towards her, and then towards Mike. She rolled her eyes at them, silently wishing they would just let it go. _It's been two weeks already_, she thought. _Can they please just drop it and let me be upset in peace? _The bell rang, interrupting Tina's internal rant, and the room quickly settled down. Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and began a rant of how important chemistry is when you are singing duets. _Great _Tina thought to herself _Chemistry. As in romantic chemistry. I really can't catch a break, can I?_ She stealthily stole a glance at Mike, and caught him glancing at her. Their eyes met, and he smiled sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes in response, and tried (but failed) to ignore the hurt expression that flashed across his face.

"Tina, Mike? Still with me guys?" Both quickly looked away from each other, turning towards their teacher. Tina mumbled her apologies, while Mike simply nodded and smiled apologetically. _I swear if he keeps trying to smile at me I am going to walk out. I can't handle this anymore _she thought. "Anyways, like I was saying," Mr. Schue continued, "musical chemistry needs to be real, not too exaggerated but not too subtle either. I want you all to sing with emotion. I want to be able to feel whatever you are trying to convey. Bonus points if you make me cry." The club chuckled at his attempt at humor. "I have my two hats of fate here, where you guys will pick out your partners, and then your partner will pick out the emotion. Sound good?" A chorus of approvals rang out, and Rachel popped out of her seat.

"As captain, I would be happy to choose first." She walked over to the hat and picked out her partner. She read her paper with a smile. "Finn!" The football player smiled his patented crooked smile and met his girlfriend at the front of the room, hugging her happily. The rest of the club groaned, annoyed at the prospect of yet another sappy routine. Finn reached into the second hat, and read his chosen emotion quietly to himself. He grimaced as he read it aloud.

"Uh… hate." Rachel's eyes widened, as the rest of the club laughed at the prospect of the two singing about their hate for one another.

"The fates have spoken, Rachel. Go ahead and take a seat you two." their teacher told the pair. Rachel pouted over to her seat, and Finn whispered something to her that changed her pout into a grin. "Tina, why don't you choose next?"

Tina nodded and walked over to the piano, grabbing the first hat and reaching inside of it. She noticed Mike looking down from the corner of her eye, and silently prayed that his name would not come out of the hat. As she pulled out her paper and unfolded the paper, she silent cursed to herself. Apparently, there isn't a god. The club watched her, waiting for her to announce who she chose. Mike was looking at her curiously, and she could have sworn she saw him smirk as she announced her partner.

"Mike Chang." she whispered, looking at floor. The glee clubbers all looked at each other, interested in how this pairing will work out. Hushed whispers quickly spread, and Mike walked towards his partner. As he stood next to her he hesitantly cast a smile her way, which she shut down with a glare. His smile quickly faded as he reached into the second hate and pulled out a sheet of paper. He unfolded the paper, and visibly tensed as he read it to himself. Tina nudged him, trying to get him to spit it out. He gave her an apologetic glance, and said "Love."Tina snatched the paper away from him and read it to herself.

"Just my luck" she muttered to herself, before sitting back down at her seat and sighing. She was surprised to find Mike moving towards the seat next to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting with my partner" he replied turning towards her. "I'm really glad we are partner, T. This means we can finally talk. I miss you a lot you know." She looked into his eyes, for the first time in a while, and noticed the regret that was evident in his gaze. She almost gave in and hugged him right there, because it pained her to see him so upset. But then she remembered all the pain that he put her through over the past few weeks, and she shook the idea of forgiveness out of her head. She wanted him to hurt, just as badly as she did. Was it bad of her to think that? Yes. But at this moment, where it seemed like everything in the world was playing against her, she didn't care.

"Please, Mike. You didn't miss me. You just miss getting action. So don't even try to sweet talk me. You obviously never cared ,so neither do I. In fact, I… uh… I have a date this weekend." She watched his gaze harden. He seemed aggravated at the thought of anyone else dating _his _Tina. _Serves him right _she thought, watching him with a smirk.

"You really think I was with you because of sex? Are you insane? We've been together for over a year and a half, Tina. And a date? With who?" he asked, with a harsh tone added on to his quiet voice.

"Uh…" she scanned the room, looking for someone who would aggravate him the most Her eyes flew past Finn and Kurt, and stopped on a certain promiscuous football player. Bingo. "Puck."

"Very funny Tee. Really, who?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not kidding. Right Puck?" she called out.

The football player looked up to find two very unhappy Asians looking at him.

"Uh… sure?"

"See? I've moved on now, Mike. You should too." She said after smiling gratefully at Puck.

Mike sat there, looking from Tina to Puck than back to Tina, confused and aggravated. He was sick of being the bad guy.

"Fine, Tina. But let me tell you something. I love you, a lot. And if you don't want to be together anymore, fine. But I'm sick and tired of you making me feel guilty. I apologized multiple times. I know I made a mistake, and I owned up to it. You are the one who isn't making an effort. And if you care about me so fucking much you'd make an effort. I think you've forgotten how we got together, by the way." His voice rose with every passing statement and he stood up, getting his things to leave. By now the entire room had stopped what they were doing and was staring at the couple. "You cheated on Artie with me, remember? So you aren't that fucking innocent, now are you?" The entire room was silent, surprised at his sudden outburst. Mike has never been the type to flip out on anyone, especially not Tina. "I-I'm sorry. That was out of line." He swallowed hard, then looked towards Tina. "I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you, but I think I already have, and it just aggravates me."

She glared at him, tears in her eyes. She tried to say something, anything. But she was hurt so much by what he said to her.

"I really think you should leave right now." Puck said, walking towards the couple hesitantly. "Just to cool down, nothing drastic."

Mike nodded. "I'll go." He reached for her hand and was surprised when she didn't pull away. He squeezed her hand, and whispered "I am so sorry." She simply nodded, and let a tear roll down her face.

He left the room, and the entire club huddled around Tina, trying to give her a group hug. She pulled away, ignoring all the concerned glances that her friends gave her.

"I really don't want to t-talk about it guys." She stuttered. "Mr. Schue, um, do you mind if I go home? I really just want to be alone right now."

"Of course, Tina. We'll all see you tomorrow." She nodded her thanks, and collecting her things, leaving the room in record time.

While she walked down the hallway, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and was surprised to see Puck running after her.

"Ok, I know this isn't my place, but I just need to say something. Chang is my main man every since the Quinn thing went down, so I know him really well. I may not be the brightest person in the world, but even I realize how much he loves you. He has been crazy about you since we joined Glee. And I have only seen him blow up like that once before. At his mom, when she said he didn't approve of you." He stopped and let that sink in to her. "He loves you so much, and it makes him crazy. He is going to kill me for telling you this, but I don't care. He locked himself in his room for like three days after the whole Brittany thing went down. He misses you like crazy, Asian. Even I think you should forgive him, and I'm usually the one telling people to just hook-up with someone else."

Tina nodded. "I just… have a lot to think about." She turned around and started walking away from him. Walking down the hallway, she felt tears start to form again. Swiping at them furiously, she turned the corner of the hallway and ran right into someone who was going the other way. Her victim grabbed onto her waist to steady her from falling. Mumbling an apology, she looked up to see who she ran into.

Who looked back?

The teary eyed face of Mike Chang.

**A/N Thanks for reading, sorry its so long!**

**Intense, right? Only a few more chapters left, guys! Will they make things right? Who knows? Besides me, of course :P**

**I would love it if you could review! :D**

**XO Caroline**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N Lalala I am loving writing this. Thanks for the amazing support, everyone! I just want to apologize for any spelling errors in the last chapters and any spelling errors in any that are coming up. I happen to be the world's worst typer xD Sorry! Anyways, onwards to the next chapter of the Tina/Mike chronicles. **

Mike walked out of the choir room and down the hallway, turning the corner to go towards his locker. As he stopped at his locker, he finally broke down. He finally allowed the tears to fall. He knew he had made a mistake, and he regretted it so much. His blow up in the choir room was extremely out of character for him, he realized that. He knew that he probably shouldn't have done that, but sometimes, when he is with people he loves it's hard for him to control his emotions. Muttering curses to himself, he grabbed his math book from his backpack and shoved it in his locker.

Slamming the locker door, he started to walk out. But then he heard Puck, and he walked towards the sound of his voice. From what he could hear it sounded like he was hearing the end of the conversation. He heard Tina respond to Puck, something about thinking, and then silence. He continued closer to where he heard their voices, but he suddenly collided with a mass of black hair with blue streaks. He knew who she was instantly, and he held her waist to keep her from falling. He heard her mumble apologies, clearly unaware who she was holding onto. As her head slowly lifted, he noticed the tears in her eyes. Tina has always been an emotional person, but he still hates himself for putting her through all of these tears. Their eyes met, and he saw her start to break down right in front of his eyes. She grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly and crying into his plaid shirt.

Tina knew that she probably shouldn't be hugging him. She should be hitting him, yelling at him, crying over him. But all she wanted at that moment was Mike. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him, and she wanted everything to be alright with him. They both stood there, in the middle of the empty hallway, with tears rolling down their cheeks. He ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, knowing that this one the one thing that calmed her down the most.

"M-Mike…. Why?" she stuttered out, clinging to his shirt as she cried harder into his shirt.

"Shh" he said calmly, while swiping at his eyes and leaning over to give the top of her head a kiss. "I love you so much" he mumbled against her hair. She simply nodded and let out a few cries. "Tina, I know I have been horrible. I cheated on you, I said some really stupid things. You deserve so much better than me. And I know that the chances of you every taking me back are slim, but I promise that if you take me back you won't regret it. I love you, Tina. And I really want you to forgive me. I will literally do anything to get you back, Tina." She slowly pulled away from his embrace, looking up to meet his eyes with hers.

"Mike… you really hurt me. I just… I don't understand why you did it. I thought we were in a really great place. I mean, I'm aware that I'm not exactly the wildest, or the craziest, or even the most fun. But I really thought that what we have… I mean had, was special. And I just want to know why I wasn't enough, because-"

"Tee, you're more than enough," he interrupted, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it. "You're amazing. Perfect, even. And I really love you. I know I've said the same things over and over again, but I really don't know what else to say. I know nothing can justify my actions, Tee. But I'm really trying to make it up to you. That afternoon with Britt was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I just got caught up in the moment, and I know that isn't an excuse, but it's the only reason I can think of, since I'm head over heels in love with you. And I've never felt this way before, and I don't know why I like it if it's so scary. But I really like the feeling of loving you and I would hate for it to stop. I've never loved a girl so much as I love you, and I'm including my sisters and my mother. You're it, Tee. You always have been."

She had pulled away at this point, noticing him ramble nervously. She bit back a smile, seeing him lost in his own thoughts. She missed him, a lot. But after everything he had put her through, she wasn't sure if she could trust him again.. She fixed her gaze on the floor. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't still love you. But I shouldn't love you. I shouldn't be sitting at home every night going through the days before the… incident… wondering if there was something I did wrong. I seriously sat there for nights, Mike, going through everything we did. Trying to find out where I messed up. I kept asking myself _What did_ _I do wrong that made him cheat on me_? _Did I say something? _And I kept coming back with nothing. I just couldn't understand why. I still love you Mike, but… I can't."

"Tee, you have to stop thinking like that. You did nothing wrong. You're perfect, Tina. Sometimes you need to go with your heart." He said softly, brushing away a tear from her cheek. "What does your heart want, Tina?"

She took a deep breath, noting the closeness of their faces and the intimate atmosphere of the moment. She leaned slightly closer to him, and looked into his eyes. "You." she whispered.

His eyes glittered with hope, and he leaned closer to her so their foreheads were touching. "Really, Tina?" She nodded and let her gaze linger from his eyes down to his lips. She quickly averted her gaze back to his eyes as he noticed what she was staring at.

"Yes really. It's hard for my heart to not want you, to be honest. After everything we've been through, how could it not?" She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "You were my first love." she whispered softly. "I know its cliché, but my heart and my head just won't agree. I still love you, and I really just want to forgive you, but my head keeps reminding me about everything that has happened, and I just… I don't know if I can forget." She squeezed his hand one more time, and then pulled away from him. "I really should go now." She turned and started to walk away.

Mike realized that he was possibly losing her. Again. So he made a quick decision and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Mike what the hell are you doing?" she asked, confusion, and perhaps a hint of anticipation, in her voice. He never answered her question, however. Instead, he pulled her in for a hesitant kiss. Tina stood there, shocked at his sudden act of affection. Thoughts ran through her mind, varying from anger to lust. She knew she shouldn't be letting him kiss her after everything they have been through. But it felt so _right. _So she ignored the nagging in her mind, and followed her heart, kissing him back with hunger and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss. Tina's heart was pounding quickly, and her head was spinning. The voice in her head quickly remerged telling her how wrong it was to kiss him after everything she'd been put through. She tried to ignore it, but everything was moving so fast. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had pulled away from him, breathing heavily.

"I can't… I can't do this. I'm so sorry Mike."

**A/N CLIFF HANGERRRR**

**I know, I'm terrible.**

**What will happen next :O Who knows besides me? Well my sister does. But she doesn't count.**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Feel free to review *hint hint (; **

**Next chapter is already written and I am typing it up ASAP. So expect it relatively soon.**

**Oh! And Happy Halloween everyone!**

**XO Caroline**


	6. Thoughts

**A/N Oh hey. Do you guys hate me yet because of the cliff hangers? Well have no fear! As a special Halloween treat, I am posting this early! But there will be a trick…. I'll leave that for later though. If you are a fan on my cliffhangers, you are going to love me though. (;**

**Anyways, onwards. I really like writing this chapter, you'll see why as the chapters event unfold. :D Andddd Here. We. Go.**

"I can't… I can't do this. I'm so sorry Mike."

She turned away from him sniffling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Tina flinched, seemingly trying to get him away from her. But he let his hand remain there and slowly rubbed back on forth on her shoulder blade. He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck lovingly. "Tina, we really need to talk about this," he whispered. She shook her head in response, biting her lip and holding back tears. "Tee, please don't cry." She remained silent, shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot and blinking rapidly.

"We shouldn't have done that" she spoke quietly, averting her gaze to the floor. Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, it was a great kiss, don't get me wrong. And it felt so _right. _But… I can't forget what happened."

Mike reached for Tina's hand and kissed it gently. "You don't have to forget, Tee. In fact, you can hold it against me until I die. But I would love for you to forgive me, if you can find it in your heart." Tina stood silently, unsure of what to say. She _really _missed him. And she had to admit, she loves him. But she didn't want to forgive him that easily. So she ignored the nagging in her heart to forgive him and instead responded with a nonchalant shrug. His face fell and they both stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. "Why don't you just come over, and we can talk about it. And we can start working on our duet" he suggested. Her eyes widened.

"Your mom… is she home?" she asked hesitantly.

"I have no clue" he replied, "and I honestly don't care. _You _are more important right now."

She smiled softly, but quickly let it harden once she realized him notice. "Fine then, I guess we can go."

They walked to the car in silence, and both got inside. Mike hummed along to the latest Lady Gaga song on the radio, while Tina allowed herself to be lost in thought. _Why am I letting him take me to his house? I bet he took Brittany here right after he hooked up with her in the choir room. I thought I was special to him. God, sitting here reminds me of all the fun we had together. I really miss him. No. NO. I am not going to cry. TEARS STOP FORMING. Just perfect. _She started to wipe at her tear ducts, trying to hide the fact that she is crying. She looked over at him. _Did he notice I'm crying? Good, no he didn't. He looks so sad… Ugh! Why must he be so cute, it's like adding insult to injury. _She sighed and stared out the window. _Maybe I should just take him back. He obviously loves me and feels horrible. _She stole a glance at him. _That's it. I'm following my heart. As soon as I get out of this car, I am running over to him and giving him the best kiss of his life. _

Meanwhile, Mike began to think as well. _This is so awkward. I really want her to forgive me… but she really doesn't want to. God, why am I such an idiot. That kiss with Brittany was such a mistake. Curse you hormones! _He looked over and saw Tina tearing up. _She is so gorgeous. And too pretty to cry. I can't believe I did this to her. Put her through all of this. I am a terrible person and I don't even deserve her. But I want her. I __**need **__her. I love her. _He noticed her gaze drift out to window. _I need to get her back. That's it. As soon as I get out of this car, I am kissing her so hard her mother will feel it. _He chuckled to himself. _I really need to stop hanging out with Puck._

He pulled into his driveway and quickly got out of the car. Tina soon followed. They came face to face in front of his car.

"Mike." Tina said, sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"Tina." He replied. She looked at him with glassy eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I love you" She said quietly. He slowly let his smile grow into a grin.

"I love you too, Tee. So much." He pulled her into a heated kiss.

After a few minutes of being passionately embraced, Tina pulled away breathlessly.

"I was sick of crying, anyway." She said, smiling softly.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her, walking her inside of his house. As they turned the corner into his kitchen, he stopped and kissed her softly.

"I missed you so much, Tee. And I promise, I will be the world's best boyfriend this time." She grinned at him.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you."

He led her into his kitchen and grabbed drinks for both of them. He watched her sip her diet coke daintily, and smiled.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing, Tee. You're just… you're gorgeous." She smiled and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep, that's more like it." She giggled, and leaned in to kiss him. He eagerly returned the kiss, pressing her against the counter and laughing against her lips. As the kiss became more heated, Tina ran her hands down his chest to grip the hem of his shirt. As they started to get it off of him, they heard someone clear their throat.

They pulled away quickly, and they turned to see who had interrupted their intimate moment. "Shit" Mike muttered under his breath.

"Hello, Tina."

"Um… hello, Mrs. Chang."

**Yes, this was the Halloween trick. Yet another cliffhanger.**

**I know, I am terrible. But I like cliffhangers.**

**Now I am off to write an essay on Frankenstein. Bleh.**

**Next chapter will be up in the next weekish. Possibly sooner depending on the level of boredom in my classes.**

**Reviews make my life. *hint hint* (;**

**XO Caroline**


	7. Caught

**Oh hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and views and favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it guys (: I'm glad people are liking the story. I know the last chapter moved rather fast, like how they got back together relatively quickly, but I was itching to get them back together. Seriously, sad Mike made me sad. So enjoy awkward encounters with Mrs. Chang. Gotta love it when your mom walks in on a makeout session. **

**Anywho, onwards.**

"Um… hello, Mrs. Chang."

Mike stepped protectively in front of Tina, who was swiftly fixing her blouse.

Mrs. Chang simply glared at Tina, looking rather aggravated, and motioned for Mike to come towards her. Mike kissed Tina on the temple quickly, and whispered something to Tina. Her face softened and she smiled. After sparing a polite wave to Mrs. Chang, Tina quickly hurried up the stairs towards Mikes room.

"So… how was work Mom?" Mike said nonchalantly.

"Michael Chang do not even try to change the subject. You are back with _her_?" she whispered harshly.

"Yes, mom, I am back with Tina. Her name is Tina! And I love her, remember?" he replied angrily, running a hand through his hair.

" You are not in love with her, Michael. You are clearly just infatuated with her. Though I don't understand why, she doesn't present herself in a pleasant way."

He glared at her. "Meaning what, Mom?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Look at how she dresses! She's obviously going through a rebellious stage right now, Michael! I can't risk you dating someone who is obviously emotionally unstable." She moved to sit at the kitchen table and began taking out her laptop.

"Emotionally unstable? Are you kidding me, Mom? What the hell! She is probably the most stable person I know. _She _is the one keeping me sane lately! Without her… I don't even know what would happen." He replied, aggravation growing with each passing word.

"Don't use that tone with me, Michael! I don't think you two should date, it's that simple." She replied, her voice even and face emotionless.

"Do you have a problem with me falling in love, Mother? Because I have news for you, Mom. I've been in love with Tina for about 2 years now. And there is absolutely nothing you can say to stop me from loving her." He started heading towards the stairs. "I have no idea what your issue is with Tina, but you need to get over it. _Now. _Because I am planning on dating her for a _very _long time."

His mother simply typed into her keyboard and nodded. "You'll be thanking me when you two don't work out."

He shook his head and walked upstairs. "You're completely wrong." he yelled out, and slammed the door to his room.

Tina was sitting at his desk, concern etching the features of her face. She watched him throw himself onto his bed and turn to face the wall. "Mike…are you alright?"

He simply shook his head in response, mumbling something inaudible to Tina. She sighed and laid down next to him, running a hand up and down his back soothingly.

"I hate her, Tee. I really do." He bit back a tear. He absolutely hated crying in front of people, especially Tina. But whenever he was around her, he always felt incredibly emotionally vulnerable, and he would always break down. Something about her made him feel safe, like it was okay for him to cry with her.

Tina hugged him lightly, cooing softly into his ear. "Babe, it's alright. And you don't hate her. Dislike at the moment, maybe. But you don't hate her."

He turned to face her. "No, I do. She doesn't want me to be happy. She doesn't want me to be with you." he said softly.

She sighed and stood up. "Get up. We're getting out of here and getting you out of this funk."

He chuckled sadly and stood up. "Where are you taking me?"

She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. "I'm not telling. But you have to drive, I'll tell you where to go."

"Fine. But only because I trust you."

"Don't forget the love aspect too." she smirked.

"How could I forget?" he grinned, and kissed her softly.

They quickly shuffled by the kitchen, where Mrs. Chang was still sitting. "Where are you two headed?" she asked, eyeing Tina unappreciatively.

"Out." Mike simply replied, not making eye contact and rushing out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"So. Where are you taking me?"

**Sorry for the short update, I've been rather busy with my school play! But I promised myself I would update this weekend so I did. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Feel free to review! (Hint hint (; )**

**XO Carolala**


	8. Love

**Oh hey lovely readers.**

**Thank you for all the amazing support.**

**This chapter is super fluffy. Because I love me some Tike!Fluff.**

**Oh. And its also the last chapter. **

**So yeah. Onwards. **

"So. Where are you taking me?"

Tina smiled and led him to his car. "It's a surprise. But you have to drive. I'll tell you where do go."

Both of the pair hurried into the car, but Mike didn't start the engine. He simply sat and stared at the steering wheel. Tina could sense that the events with his mother were still bothering him. Suddenly uncomfortable, she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mike."

Turning to look at her, he questioned her worriedly. "Sorry for what?"

"What happened inside. It's my fault." Tina sniffled.

"No, no, no its not!" Mike quickly replied, reaching over to wrap her into a hug. "This has nothing to do with you Tina. You are absolutely and utterly perfect. This is my mother unable to accept the fact that I'm growing up. And that I've fallen in love. With the most gorgeous, talented, sexy, intelligent, sweet girl to ever walk this earth." She blushed furiously at the compliments, and he lovingly stroked her cheek. "And one day, possibly Mars." he added with a laugh, earning him a small smile in response.

She sniffled and pulled away. " I… I really love you, Mike."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too. A lot." Sparing her a loving glance, he started the car and began driving down his street. "Uh… Tee? Am I going the right way?"

"Mhmm." She nodded. "Just keep driving straight."

He raised his eyebrow at her, but continued driving straight. "So you really aren't going to tell me where you are leading me?"

She giggled. "Nope. Trust me, though, I think you'll like it."

Reaching out for her hand, he smiled as she quickly intertwined their fingers.

After a half hour of twists, turns, and many confused glances, Tina had finally led Mike where she wanted him.

"Okay, up here you are going to make a sharp right."

Mike nodded and quickly followed her directions. As her turned the corner, an abandoned park came into view. His eyes instantly found the deserted gazebo nestled in the middle of the park. He quickly halted to a stop in the parking lot, and turned to face his girlfriend, awe evident in his feature. "Is this the place, Tee?"

She nodded and grinned brightly. "Yes, it is. I figured you would like it. I had planned on taking you here for a while… and then the Britney thing happened…" she sighed, the regained her composure. "But now, since we are back together, I figured this would be perfect for our first date after the break. Its just so.. peaceful."

He nodded in agreement and got out of the car, before quickly walking around the vehicle to open Tina's door for her.

"Why thank you. Aren't you a gentleman." She chuckled, taking his hand and getting out of the car. Suddenly, Mike lifted her up and carried her bridal style, running across the abandoned park. "Mike!" Tina yelped through giggles, "Mike Chang, what are you doing? Put me down!"

He laughed and ran faster, leading her to the gazebo and placing her feet first lightly on the ground. "Hello." he whispered sheepishly, reaching for her hands and pulling her close.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and smiled up at him. "Hi." She touched their foreheads together and started swaying to an invisible tune.

He quickly moved his hands down her back and settled on wrapping her arms around her waist.

They both were lost in each other's company. Dancing without music, in a gazebo in the middle of an abandoned park.

In Mike's mind, this was perfect. He was incredibly thrilled that Tina had finally forgiven him, and that he finally had the love of his life back in his arms. He didn't care what his mother thought. He was head over heels for her. Oh, and he was completely whipped. But the best part about it was he didn't even care if he was whipped. He loved being with Tina. He loved talking to her. He loved singing with her. He loved dancing with her. He loved _everything _with her. He stared at her lovingly, her head perched on his shoulder and her eyes closed, looking incredibly peaceful. He realized right then and there that he wouldn't have his life any other way.

Tina sighed happily and moved along with Mike. She closed her eyes and pictured the great times in their relationship. Their first kiss at Asian Camp. Their first real date, where he took her to the movies and he didn't even try to make a pass at her, he simply sat and watched the movie, enjoying her company. Junior Prom, in which he told her he loved her for the first time. Their duet at Nationals the same year. The night after Nationals where they had sex for the first time. The time he met her parents, and they fell in love with him, just like Tina had. In her mind, these moments were perfect. These moments were special. And no one, not a skanky Cheerio (okay, Brittany is her friend and all, but she had a right to be angry) or a disapproving mother, was going to ruin this for her.

Mike kissed the top of her head. "Tina, I love you so much."

She giggled and removed her head from his shoulder. "I know."

In mock sadness, he pouted. "You don't love me?"

She smirked and kissed him hard. "I love you, a lot actually."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly. "I'm glad. The feeling is mutual. Definitely."

And as the sun began to set, they two teens were giggling and dancing and twirling to music without sound.

And at that moment, they knew.

Despite jealous exes.

Or slutty Cheerios.

Or disapproving mothers.

They could get through anything.

Because their love for each other could overcome anything.

So don't even try.

**The End**

_**A/n**_

_**That's it ! Don't Even is officially done!**_

_**I had a blast writing this :)**_

_**Thanks so much for all the support!**_

_**Expect a new multi chapter Tike story from me soon.**_

_**Its rather angsty though!**_

_**But yes, thank you for reading, I appreciate it.**_

_**Xo**_

_**Carolala**_


End file.
